Titans Together
by High Queen of Dreams
Summary: This story is a Teen Titans Gender Bender, however not ALL genders are switched, and takes place a few years after "Trouble in Tokyo". It also features my first real OC character, Ashlyn. Full summary inside.
1. Author's Note

**Titans Together**

* * *

**Author's Disclaimer:**** I do not own "Teen Titans". All rights go to the Warner Bros. This "Teen Titans Gender Bender" universe I have borrowed is all credited to Carrinth from Deviant Art (the link's on my profile, it won't work here for some reason). Check out her galleries, people - especially Teen Titans! Oh, and Ashlyn Rodriguez is my character - NO STEALING. You don't have to read this story if you don't want to, no one's forcing you.**

**Author's Note: Please keep in mind that I'm not use to writing a Teen Titan story, so help, advice, tips, and such are all welcome. And the rating is T, nothing too extreme (NO LEMON). But these are teenagers/young adults, of course they're gonna make dirty little jokes. Oh! And remember that this story picks off a few years after the Teen Titan movie.**

**Dedication:**** This story is dedicated to my beloved family, friends, supporters, and readers.**

**Summary:**** Ashlyn Rodriguez is a special girl; she is a mystic. Disasters from her past forces her to be on the road all alone. She comes into Jump City, chased by Plasmus and rescued by the Titans. Lyn is taken in by the Titans and she gradually starts crushing on one of the dark and mysterious members. Romance has to wait though because Slade as well as other villains are on the loose around Jump City and the world. Can the Titans with their new member stop their longtime arch nemesis Slade before he succeeds his plan? The questions are: What is Slade's plan? Can you really trust the people around? What if you can't even trust yourself? What do you do then?**

**P.S. The plotline is white and black, I know. So, you all know what that means, right? FEEL FREE TO SUBMIT IDEAS MY LITTLE READERS! -EVIL LAUGH-**


	2. Trust

****

**Author's Disclaimer:**** I do not own "Teen Titans". All rights go to the Warner Bros. This "Teen Titans Gender Bender" universe I have borrowed is all credited to Carrinth from Deviant Art. Check out her galleries, people - especially Teen Titans! Oh, and Ashlyn Rodriguez is my character - NO STEALING. You don't have to read this story if you don't want to, no one's forcing you.**

****

**Author's Note: Please keep in mind that I'm not use to writing a Teen Titan story, so help, advice, tips, and such are all welcome. And the rating is T, nothing too extreme (NO LEMON). But these are teenagers/young adults, of course they're gonna make dirty little jokes. Oh! And remember that this story picks off a few years after the Teen Titan movie.**

****

**Dedication:**** This story is dedicated to my beloved family, friends, supporters, and readers.**

**

* * *

**

**-Trust-**

_When you hear someone say she's a leader, you'll like "Wow! That is so cool!" Its not always cool. Don't get me wrong, I love being the leader because it means my team trusts me, they trust my judgment. And that's important: trust. But sometimes, I wish someone else takes over for me for a little while, you know? A little break from being the decision maker. And the times someone had to step in my place, it turned out pretty good. And then they turn back to me to take the lead. I've learned that being a leader isn't just any old job you can quit or put on hold - it's a year round, 24/7 job that requires an unbreakable mind, a strong soul, quick thinking, and … Oh! I almost forgot: trust._

_Earth and my home planet are alike in many ways. Trust on both planets is an essential and its very vital. Trust is the bottom stone of the pyramid. It can lead to wonderful new things and change one's life dramatically. It is truly amazing how trust can change beings. But it is also sad to know that its like glass, it can shatter so quickly. Even then, we all must work to keep trust from breaking like a glass vase. Glass can be strong when there are many supporters, its like friendship._

_Relationships are all about trust. I mean, if you don't trust the other person in the relationship, what's the point of it? Trust is a chain link that connects more than two people, it connects everyone around them. They're like… wires in a way. If you don't trust anyone, then do you trust yourself? And you gotta trust yourself before you trust other people. And if you don't, let others help because they're bound to have trust in you. That's what I like to think._

_Trust is something more than important, its vital to life. Without it, you walk around in darkness. Trust is sometimes an illusion. Someone says they understand you and comfort you, you trust them, and she turns around and rips your heart … I digress. Trust cannot be thrown around like footsteps. It takes time, much time. You cannot trust just everyone or anyone. It is the only way to preserve your sanity and to keep yourself from hating everything._

_You know when people say you can't trust everyone? Well, isn't lack of trust part of the reason why people turn cold, stone-like, and sometimes villains? My friends say I put too much trust in people I barely meet. I can't really help myself sometimes. The people I meet though have bubbly personalities and positive attitudes. I don't trust them with my deepest darkest secret but I do trust them in general. And I know that the past may not have been so great with certain people, but they happen to help us grow stronger and help us learn some new things. So what if I trusted him? The heartbreak just makes me stronger and that's what we all need: strength._

_Trust is something one earns. It's a two-way street. Trust is the foundation of all things. It links faith, love, friendship, and family. It keeps you connected to the world, you know? If you don't trust the people closet to you, you're cut off from the world. But trust can sometimes turn on you. You may trust the wrong person and everything backfires you. That's why you have to be careful on who you choose to trust with your life and who you choose to trust with bringing your food order._

**

* * *

**

Author's Chapter Note: You're all probably wondering what the heck is this? Well, since trust is a main factor of this story, I thought views on the subject of trust should be read. You might guess who's who. They're in this order: Robyn, Kor, Cyborg, Beast Girl, Revan, and Lyn. Oh! I forgot, here are the gender benders of the main cast:

Robin = Robyn

Starfire = Kor

Beast Boy = Beast Girl

Raven = Revan

I couldn't change Cyborg for one reason: HE'S TOO AWESOME TO SWTICH! ^____^ First chapter will get up pretty soon. Making minor adjustments and possibly changing Lyn's powers. Oh, and please check out carrinth's work of Teen Titans Gender Bender. You'll have to get the link from my profile, it won't let me do links on here :/ Nonetheless, she's an awesome artist! Laters.


	3. First Meeting

**Author's Disclaimer:**** I do not own "Teen Titans". All rights go to the Warner Bros. This "Teen Titans Gender Bender" universe I have borrowed is all credited to Carrinth from Deviant Art ( .com/ ). Check out her galleries, people - especially Teen Titans! Oh, and Ashlyn Rodriguez is my character - NO STEALING. You don't have to read this story if you don't want to, no one's forcing you.**

**Author's Note:**** Please keep in mind that I'm not use to writing a Teen Titan story, so help, advice, tips, and such are all welcome. And the rating is T, nothing too extreme (NO LEMON). But these are teenagers/young adults, of course they're gonna make dirty little jokes. Oh! And remember that this story picks off a few years after the Teen Titan movie.**

**Dedication:**** This story is dedicated to my beloved family, friends, supporters, and readers.**

* * *

**-Chapter One: First Meeting-**

Beast Girl and Cyborg were neck-to-neck in the race. Beast Girl stuck tongue out in frustration while Cyborg gloated.

"Admit it, girl!" He jeered. "You'll never beat me!"

"I've beaten you over fifty times, Cy!" She groaned when her vehicle hit a obstacle.

"And I've beaten you over a hundred!" Cyborg said.

"So not true!" Beast Girl said.

"It is true!" He argued.

"Prove it!"

"Alright, there was last week's - WHAT THE HELL?!" Because he was focusing elsewhere, Beast Girl beat him to the finish line.

Beast Girl jumped up and down in joy. "I WON! WHOO-HOO!"

Cyborg glared at her. "I WANT A REMATCH!"

Beast Girl grinned from ear to ear. "Nope! I won fair and square!" Before he could get his hands on her, she morphed into a fly and buzzed high and far away from him. Cyborg groaned in frustration and anger. Beast Girl buzzed around Kor in the kitchen.

The orange-haired alien turned around, "Beast Girl." He said, "How many times must I tell you to not transform into a fly around the Tower? I will mistaken you for a real fly and swap you."

Beast Girl changed into her human form, sitting on the counter. "I know, Kor, but how many green flies are there on this planet?"

"You're sitting on the counter." A dark voice stated from behind her. Beast Girl turned around, her green hair whipping around, knocking into the person's face. "And your hair just hit me."

"Stop emo-ing, Revie!" Beast Girl stuck her tongue out.

"May I remind you that is the counter we _eat on_?" Revan told her.

Beast Girl rolled her eyes, _Drama King._ She jumped off and walked back to the couch. "A rematch, huh?" She grinned.

Cyborg glared at her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down. He playfully - though it didn't really feel like it if one was in Beast Girl's place - choking her. "You tricked me, girl! You -"

Beast Girl struggled. "D-dude! I-I didn't -"

Kor and Revan looked on at the scene. Kor bit his lip. "Friend Revan, shouldn't we -?"

"No." Revan said. "This is much too fun to watch."

The alien frowned at his companion. "It is fun to watch one friend torture another? Your Earth ways are still strange to me."

"D-dudes!" Beast Girl cried out in a raspy voice. "H-help!"

At that moment, a red blinking light bathed the room and the alarm sounded off. Cyborg dropped Beast Girl, much to her relief. A young woman, wearing her red shirt and green pants, ran into the living room. She went straight to the monitors and accessed them with haste.

"Trouble downtown." She told her team, "Looks likes its Plasmus."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Revan muttered.

"What are we doing around here?" Cyborg looked at his friends. "Lets go down there and kick his butt!"

Beast Girl massaged her throat, slightly dizzy.

Robyn placed her eye mask on before turning around to her team. "Let's go."

* * *

_Not again!_ Ashlyn thought. _How many times am I going to be chased around?_ She glanced back. _Damn! _She regretted she did look back. Plasmus was right behind her. _Oh crap!_ She pushed her legs to go faster and take longer leaps. She made a wide around a corner and made her way through the crowd while shouting, "Excuse me!", "Pardon me!", "Move, please!" Then the cars made screeching halts, signaling to her Plasmus was still pursuing her. The people ran from the monster, screaming in surprise and fear. Luckily, Lyn blended right in. She needed a breather though. She made a quick dive into a store, the crowd pushing her out of their path. She fell on the floor with a grunt. Lyn jumped over the counter and hid behind it to catch her breath. She pressed a hand to her chest, trying to slow the rate of her breathing. She took a small peak over the counter. Nothing. She blinked. No sign of the slimy monster. She sighed in relief. Lyn yelped when something wrapped around her torso tightly and lifted her into the air. Plasmus carried her out of the store and lifted her into the air. She pounded its "tentacle" with her fists.

"Hey, let me go or you'll gonna be in a world of pain!" The seventeen-year-old glared at the slimy thing. Plasmus just made a grunting noise. "You asked for it!" She shut her eyes in concentration. She clapped her hands and held it up to Plasmus' face. A blinding violet light attacked the monster. It dropped Lyn to the pavement. She groaned in pain. She got over it and took her chance to run. She glanced back to see it coming towards her. She turned around to face it, raised her hands and clapped. Violet rays shot from her palms and lifted two slabs of pavement on either side of the monster and slammed together, squishing Plasmus.

Lyn smirked. "Take that!" She stuck her tongue out. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a camera pointed towards her from a coffee shop. She felt her stomach twist into knots. She wasted no time into running down the main street. She stopped when Plasmus oozed from a crack not a hundred feet in front of her.

"When are you gonna take the hint?" She asked. While it roared at her, she made a run down the street on her left. "Catch you later!" When she could hear it right behind her, she groaned in annoyance._ Doesn't take a hint whatsoever! _Unexpectedly, she tripped on her feet and fell to the pavement. "Uh-oh." She sat up and glanced up to see Plasmus. She gasped sharply as its oozy "arm" came down towards her. A flash of green was all she saw as Plasmus was knocked back several feet. "Wha…? Lyn looked around and nearly screamed when she saw a green-skinned girl dressed in purple and black standing in front of her with a determined face and a wide grin. She looked about Lyn's age, maybe a year or two older.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked her.

"Uh…" Lyn was loss at words as she stared at this weird-looking girl who saved her. _Is it just me or does she have green skin?_

"BEAST GIRL!" A loud male voice shouted.

Beast Girl frowned. "Ok, ok, ok!" She turned back to Lyn. "You better get out of here. Things are about to get - WHOA!" She was lifted into the air by one of Plasmus' tentacles. "You're messing with the wrong girl today, Plasmus!"

Lyn knew she had to help this girl. She saved her life. She pressed her palms together and pushed her palms out, shooting a thick violet ray at the monster. A second later, a bright blue blast joined in.

"Cool trick!" A man, half his body machine, stood next to Lyn. "Watch this, now!" He shot lasers at Plasmus. A green raven circled around the monster. Green disks hit Plasmus while a car was thrown at the monster. Lyn turned around to see two new persons coming.

One was wearing green pants, a red shirt, and a short cape. She observed Lyn briefly. "Are you going to help us take down this creep?" She asked her.

It made Lyn uncomfortable that she couldn't see her eyes through her eye mask but she nodded. "I got a few issues with this guy too."

"Then we can be victorious!" The red-haired alien in dark violet and silver apparel. Kor smiled friendly at the Lyn and Robyn before turning around and flying high into the air.

"Titans, go!" Robyn ordered while running towards the slimy monster.

Lyn snapped her fingers and multiple violet disks jabbed Plasmus in various places.

"Dude!" Beast Girl stared at her. "Are you like Glenda the good witch or something?"

"More or less!" Lyn shouted back, not able to suppress her grin.

"Don't get too cocky." A voice said behind her. The seventeen year whirled around to see a tall boy - well, not a boy, he was a few years older than her. "You still fight like a newbie." Revan told her before levitating high into the air.

Lyn scoffed. "Newbie." She muttered to herself then stuck her tongue out at the cloaked man.

"I'm getting tired of your games, Plasmus!" The cloaked male said before hurling cars towards the monster.

"You said it, Rev!" Cyborg shouted. "You're all slime, man. What a baby threat!"

Plasmus roared. It melted a little and parts were morphed into multiple slime creatures.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Revan asked.

"I didn't know, man!" Cyborg said.

"I'm just glad it was Cyborg that said it and not me!" Beast Girl morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Less talk, more fight!" Robyn shouted while fighting a large slime creature with a steel staff.

Lyn felt something behind her and whirled around to see the Plasmus. "Get away!" She lifted her palms up, her powers ready to burst. But the monster engulfed her entirely in its slime. She twisted all around, arms and legs kicking and waving everywhere.

"I'll be there, new companion!" Kor cried out and dived down to help the girl. He succeeded in avoiding Plasmus' attacks. Plasmus roared and moved out of the way before the young alien fighter could even get near the hostage.

Robyn turned around and saw the slimy creatures retreating and merging back into Plasmus. Realization hit her. "It's after that girl!"

"No kidding!" Cyborg another blue blast.

Kor threw green disks at Plasmus. "He is retreating!"

Beast Girl changed back into her human self. "We gotta help her!" She ran as a cheetah. Her teammates were right behind her as she followed.

Lyn struggled in her slimy cage. She knew what was going to happen next and she didn't want it come. "I ought to -" She shut her mouth. Inside Plasma was like being in the water: no oxygen. She struggled to hold her breath but the slime around her made her fidget, causing her to lose concentration on holding a single breath.

"She's inside Plasma!" Beast Girl shouted.

"She won't be able to breathe in there." Cyborg pointed out.

"Lets get her out then take down Plasmus." Robyn said. "Guys?"

"On it!" Cyborg blasted a fire hydrant, water spraying out towards the monster.

Kor threw green disks at the Plasmus' head. "Take that, you vile thing!"

Beast Girl started running towards Plasmus. "I'm going in!" She dived in as an animal and came out about three seconds later, covered in slime and gasping for breath. "Never mind -" She gagged. "I'm out."

"Rev?" Robyn asked him while helping Beast Girl get up.

Revan dived downwards towards Plasmus. He used his powers to create a bubble around himself as he entered the slime. It took about ten seconds for him to locate the girl. He grabbed her and shot out of the Plasmus as fast as he could. He changed from holding Lyn's arms to carrying her in bridal style. Revan glanced back to see the rest of the Titans bringing down Plasmus. The slime melted away and all there was was a human man laying on the broken pavement fast asleep.

"No one make any sudden movements." Robyn warned.

"How can we not make any movements?" Kor asked with a grin. "We were victorious in battle!" Robyn, despite the loudness, could not help but grin a little at her teammate.

"Once again, we save the city, y'all!" Cyborg gave them both high fives. Well, for Beast Girl, he swiped his hand away. "Not on your life, BG."

She frowned at him. "No fair!" She complained.

Robyn turned around to face Revan. "She needs medical care." He said, "She's having a hard time breathing."

"Then we got to take her to the tower." Cyborg said when he heard this.

"I'll take her." The male mystic said. He flew towards the tower.

The rest of the group turned when they heard sirens. Plasmus' human form was already getting escorted in the van.

"Alright, gang. Let's head back to Titans Tower - fast." The leader said.

"Right-e-o, Rob!" Beast Girl said and jumped into the T car with Cyborg.

"Would you like me to take you, Robyn?" The red-haired fighter asked her.

Robyn smiled, her cheeks slightly flushed. "That'd be nice, Kor."

* * *

**Author's Chapter Note: Alright, a few things. One, Robyn from what I seen in carrinth's art does take off her mask, ok? It gets a little tiring to have the hero wear a mask and not ONCE SEE THEIR FREAKIN' FACE! Which is why I'm glad carrinth changed that. ^_^ Second, how did I do? I wanted to sort of introduce the Teen Titans before introducing Lyn. Its to show their relationships and their attitudes. If you've seen the preview, you'll notice I changed a LOT of things. I didn't like Lyn's power after a little while. Was too much like my Avatar fanfic. So, I gave her a new one: mystic. ^^' Honest feedback please. And the plot as you may have noticed in the summary is a bit of a blur. Ideas for plots and such are welcomed! I am very looking forward into developing this story.**

**P.S. Chapters will gradually grow longer, k? Soon, they'll be 7000 word chapters. ^_~**

**-THANKS FOR THE ALERTS!-**


	4. A Place to Stay

**Author's Disclaimer:**** I do not own "Teen Titans". All rights go to the Warner Bros. This "Teen Titans Gender Bender" universe I have borrowed is all credited to Carrinth from Deviant Art (the link's on my profile, it won't work here for some reason). Check out her galleries, people - especially Teen Titans! Oh, and Ashlyn Rodriguez is my character - NO STEALING. You don't have to read this story if you don't want to, no one's forcing you.**

**Author's Note:**** Please keep in mind that I'm not use to writing a Teen Titan story, so help, advice, tips, and such are all welcome. And the rating is T, nothing too extreme (NO LEMON). But these are teenagers/young adults, of course they're gonna make dirty little jokes. Oh! And remember that this story picks off a few years after the Teen Titan movie.**

**Dedication:**** This story is dedicated to my beloved family, friends, supporters, and readers.**

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter Two: A Place to Stay-**

Lyn woke up with the worst headache ever - worst headache of her life so far. She opened her eyes slowly, afraid of going temporarily blind if the lighting was too bright. Satisfied that it wasn't, Lyn moved her head slowly and gently to observe her surroundings. She was in a dim room. It looked like a hospital room. She started to sit up. "Ow!" Her whole body ached. She briefly remembered the battle with Plasmus, the five people who came to help her, and her suffocating in Plasmus. "Ugh…" She groaned in pain.

"You up?"

Lyn lifted her head to see Beast Girl. She gave a weak smile. "Yeah."

"Mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all."

"How you feeling?"

"Just feeling tired and a bit dizzy."

"Well, you were trapped in a slimy monster." The green girl sat at the foot of her bed. "I'm Beast Girl by the way, what's your name?"

"Ashlyn."

"You mind if I call you Ash?"

"I kind of prefer Lyn."

"Sounds great!"

"Beast Girl, Robyn told me to inform you that if the girl - " The red-haired fighter walked into the room. He grinned widely when he saw Lyn was awake. "Oh new friend! We had been waiting for your awakening!"

"This is Kor." Beast Girl said to Lyn. "Kor, Lyn."

"I am most humble to meet you, Lyn." Kor said.

Lyn smiled. She knew she shouldn't judge someone right away. And she knew at once that Kor was a nice person, but the overflowing enthusiasm in his voice and face gave away that it was going to be an annoyance. But, she knew she was going to like Kor just as she was already liking Beast Girl.

"Do you feel well enough to walk?" Kor asked.

"Oh, I forgot! The Titans are waiting to meet you!" Beast Girl said.

"The Titans?" Lyn looked at them in a confused matter.

"That's our group's name!" Beast Girl grinned.

"Yes, we fight notorious villains and we restore justice to the city." Kor explained.

Lyn smiled. "I would love to meet the rest of your group." She looked down to see she was wearing a blue nightgown. "But first, let me change, k?"

"We shall take our leave." Kor floated out of the room.

"Your clothes are right over there. Come out when you're ready!" Beast Girl closed the door on her way out.

Lyn switched out to her normal gear. She pulled her hair in a high ponytail. A few short hairs fell out and framed her face which she didn't mind. Lyn opened the door and saw Beast Girl waiting for her.

"Come on!" She took her hand and led her the way.

"How many of there are you?" Lyn asked.

"Five here in Jump City!"

"There are more of you?"

"Around thirty or so. We're all scattered across the globe. But man when we're together, we kick lots of butts!" They both laughed. They approached two doors which opened when the sensors picked up their presences. "Welcome to Titans Tower!"

Lyn observed the room in awe. It was a very spacious room - possibly bigger than the houses in her hometown. One wall of the room was just windows, facing the city and the ocean. She took note of an enormous plasma screen television. She saw a corner of the room was a kitchen. In front of the television, sitting around on the couch, were four people Lyn recognized from battle: Cyborg, Kor, the masked leader, and the cloaked male.

"She's here, guys!" Beast Girl announced to her teammates.

The Titans shushed up and looked up at Lyn. Lyn felt herself flush as an awkward silence filled the room for a brief moment. "Thank you all," She said finally. "For saving me back there."

"It was no problem," The masked female said. "You might want to thank Revan personally though. If he hadn't gotten you here fast enough and used some of his healing powers, you might still be out."

"Who's Rev - ?" Lyn was cut form her question when the cloaked male said:

"I told you not to get cocky with your powers. You're a newbie."

Lyn frowned. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm Revan."

Lyn blushed even more. She chuckled nervously. "Sorry. Thanks for saving me, Revan."

"Whatever." He said.

"I'm Robyn." The masked female introduced herself.

"Cyborg." The half-machine man called out.

"I am Kor!" The red-haired fighter grinned.

"You already know me!" Beast Girl grinned. She pointed at Revan. "And that emo kid right there is Revan."

Revan rolled his eyes.

"I'm Ashlyn." The seventeen-year-old said. "Lyn's fine though."

"Well, Lyn, welcome to Jump City." Cyborg said.

"We know you've been through a lot but we got a question to ask you," Robyn looked at her. "Why was Plasmus after you?"

Lyn paused before shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I just know he came out of the blue and started chasing me."

"Well its gotta be your powers!" Beast Girl said. "Are you a mystic, kind of like Revan? Only, you don't wear a ton of BLUE!" She shot a glare at the male mystic.

"I guess I would fit in that category." Lyn said.

"Have you had much practice with your powers?" Revan asked monotone.

"A considerable amount, but they're triggered by emotions and such." Lyn said, lowering her face. "And, well, I get emotional a lot…"

Beast Girl whirled around to her team mates, her eyes shining. "Oh please? Oh please? Oh please!"

"Please what?" Lyn asked.

"Can you leave us for a few minutes, Lyn? We gotta discuss something." Robyn said.

"Sure. I'll just go back to the room." Lyn gave a little wave as she walked out. She turned around, "Thank you all so much, again."

"You are most welcome!" Kor said.

The Titans waited for a few minutes before starting their discussion.

"Alright, what do we got?" Robyn asked her teammates.

"Her name is Ashlyn." Beast Girl lifted her finger.

"She has mystic powers." Kor added and Beast Girl lifted another finger as they counted them out.

"Plasmus was chasing her for a reason. And I don't think she's the type that goes messing with a monster." Cyborg said.

"She looks awfully young, did you find out her age when you treated her?" Robyn turned to Revan and Cyborg.

"I would say around eighteen years." Revan gave his guess. Beast Girl lifted another finger.

"She's under eighteen, I think." Cyborg said. "When I was treating her and checking her charts, I noticed that the third molar of the root of her teeth weren't complete. She's gotta be seventeen or a few months short of becoming eighteen."

"She must have not had time to control her powers or she barely figured out her powers." Robyn said. "But I'm a little concerned about her clash with Plasmus. She said she had a few issues with the thing."

"It was chasing her, that's an issue." Beast Girl pointed out.

"I just get the feeling there's more than that." Robyn placed her hands on her hips, looking up to the ceiling.

"Maybe we can find out if she stays." Beast Girl looked hopeful.

"Letting a stranger in?" Revan rose an eyebrow. "Do you remember one of the last times we did?"

Beast Girl glared at him.

"Please, friends, do not fight." Kor pleaded.

"Yeah, guys, cool down." Cyborg said, "If the girl got no place then maybe while she stays here, we can help her with her powers and figure out a couple of things." He looked at his teammates. "I'm sure you all don't want some girl walking around who can't really control her powers, right?"

"That would cause a problem." Robyn pointed out.

Revan frowned under his hood. This was beginning to sound like someone else. Fortunately, he wasn't the only one who was thinking that.

"I just don't want an… _incident _to happen." Robyn phrased her words carefully, she glanced quickly at Beast Girl.

Beast Girl's eyes flashed with pain and agony and then the emotions were gone a second later. "Maybe we can help her."

"We could aid her in controlling her powers." Kor suggested. "Then perhaps we may find answers to our other questions as time passes by."

Cyborg nodded. "Sounds like a plan. We just gotta keep our guard up, you never know."

Beast Girl nodded. Robyn glanced over her shoulder to Revan. "Revan, what do you say?"

Revan looked at his companions. Three of them were all for the girl staying and the other was still indecisive. He sighed. "If she stays, tell her my room is off limits and to not -"

"YES!" Beast Girl hopped around as a kangaroo. She morphed into human form and ran out of the room. "LYN! YOU CAN STAY!"

The team stared after Beast Girl. "She sure wanted her to stay, huh?" Robyn asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"You think?" Cyborg joked.

Kor levitated in the air. "I shall cook a Tamarian welcome meal for our new houseguest!" He flew into the kitchen.

"I gotta work on the T car," Cyborg said. "I'll be down in the garage if anyone needs me." He walked out.

Robyn smiled a little at Kor's enthusiastic cooking. She could feel someone feeling the complete opposite though. She turned around to face Revan. "Rev, you alright?"

Revan looked at her. "Do you think that perhaps we'll letting the girl in too fast?"

Robyn sighed and leaned against the couch. She had thought letting Lyn stay was a bit too fast, but she knew she really didn't want some emotional mystic walking around Jump City. She knew how magic could be treated from what Revan told her and what she'd seen when he lost control of his emotions. Robyn shrugged. "I understand your concern. Believe me, that was the first thing that came in mind. But, you know better than anyone how powers are triggered by emotions. I really wouldn't want someone walking around who does not have as much control as they should, you know?"

"I understand, but I don't want to trust her too much." The dark mystic explained, "Who knows who she really is and why Plasmus was chasing her."

The masked leader nodded in agreement. "We need to find out as much as we can but we shouldn't scare her. She could be harmless." She walked towards the kitchen.

"Or she could be as much harm as I am." Revan muttered to himself.

**

* * *

**

"Come on, come on, come on!" Beast Girl pulled Lyn back to the living room.

"Are you sure I can stay?" Lyn asked. "I don't want to be a bother."

"We all took a vote, and you're in!" The shape shifter grinned.

The mystic smiled. "I'm actually glad."

"Me too!" They arrived at their destination. Beast Girl pulled Lyn to the couch and turned on the television. "Have you had much experience with video games?" She asked.

Lyn nodded. "I've played _Final Fantasy_, _Need for Speed_…"

Beast Girl looked at her. "Girl, where do you come from?"

The mystic blinked. "Well, when a man and a woman feel a strong attraction to one another -"

"Don't need to know!" The shape shifter covered her mouth. But the girls couldn't stop but laugh a little.

"Lyn, I am preparing a Tamarian welcome feast for you!" Kor called out from the kitchen.

Lyn looked over her shoulder. "Thanks! But, what is it?"

Kor grinned widely. "It consist of the best food from my home planet…" The alien began naming each food.

Lyn had never heard any of the foods, it sure was out of the world. Nonetheless, she was interested in Kor's home planet food. She turned to Beast Girl who was flipping through channels. "Kor's not from earth?" The mystic felt stupid asking the question.

Beast Girl shook her head. "Kor crash landed here. He's a prince from another planet."

"Wow. A prince?"

"Yep."

"Are you from planet weird then?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Nah, I'm from this planet."

"No offense, but how'd your skin and hair -"

"Turn green?"

"Yeah."

"For as long as I can remember. Cyborg wasn't always half machine though. He had an accident I think and the machine implants were the only way he could survive. At least, that's what I'm guessing."

"How about Robyn and Revan? Wait. Am I getting the names right?"

"Yeah. Robyn was actually Batman's sidekick."

"You're joking! No wonder the name was familiar."

"Yeah. And from what I hear, he's super overprotective of Robyn. And just to let you know, Robyn and Kor have a little thing."

Lyn glanced over at Kor. She looked for the masked girl, but she was no where in sight. She turned back to Beast Girl with a smile. "Really? That's cute."

"Yep."

A brief pause. "What about Revan?"

"Revan? Oh, well -"

"If you're done telling her our life histories, perhaps you could give the new houseguest the rules and a tour of the tower." A voice said from behind the girls.

They both yelped in surprise and looked up to see Revan staring down at them. Lyn felt a chill when his dark violet eyes turned towards her. He focused back on Beast Girl. "Well?" He asked in an impatient tone.

"Fine, then!" Beast Girl smiled at Lyn. "Come on, Lyn! I'll give you basics and lowdown!" The two girls walked - well, ran - out of the room.

Revan narrowed his eyes at Lyn's back. There was something about her that he didn't like. And it wasn't her sudden comfort to the tower.

"Friend Revan, would you like to prepare the Tarmarian welcome feast with me?" Kor asked.

The dark mystic rose an eyebrow. "Actually, Kor, I have to meditate."

"Oh, well, have a happy meditation, friend!" The alien smiled.

The dark Titan member stared at him. "Right."

* * *

"And here's my room!" Lyn was a little surprise at how a few things were thrown here and there in the room. "It's a little messy." The shape shifter chuckled. "I was really lazy this week - well, every week really."

Her companion laughed. "It's alright. My room back home was probably messier than this."

Beast Girl flopped down on her bed while Lyn walked a little around the room, checking out the items. "Where are you from anyway?"

"Huh?" The seventeen-year-old glanced up.

"Where are you from?"

The mystic's face darkened briefly. "Southwest."

"Any chance you lived in southern California?"

They both laughed.

"Can I ask you something, Beast Girl?"

"Sure."

"That guy, Revan, he doesn't like my being here, does he?"

"What makes you think -" Beast Girl stopped when she saw the look Lyn was giving her. "Heh heh. Um, Rev isn't warm to new people. He's the dark and mysterious member."

"Why is that?"

Beast Girl didn't want to reveal too much of Revan. After all, it was Revan's private history, not public news. He wasn't even ready to tell the team about his past. "Lot of stuff."

"Oh." The mystic sat next to her companion. "So, tell me all about the Titans."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Chapter Note:**** This chapter came out fast because more than half of it was written. However, future ones may take longer because the plotline is blurry and I don't want to rush character development as well as relationships. I'm still trying to figure out the exact plotline. Avatar was easy because it was all there. When I thought of doing a Teen Titan fanfic, I was thrilled because I could develop my own plotline, you know, instead of borrowing them like I did with my Avatar series. Easier said than done. -.- A little help please? Oh, and please let me know how I'm doing please. I don't want to go out of character or focus too much on Lyn and make her a Mary Sue.**

**TxiaChucky:**** You're really liking it? Yay~! -dances around-**

**Anniria:**** I had this chapter halfway written, so the update came faster. Yays.**

**severineyung:**** You really thought Raven looked like a boy at first? Hmm. Probably because of her short hair and she always hides her body under her cloak. Anyways, it is interesting to see Robin and BB as females. I really like them. Carrinth developed them well.**

**-THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FEEDBACK, ALERTS, AND FAVES~!-**


	5. Watcher

**Author's Disclaimer:**** I do not own "Teen Titans". All rights go to the Warner Bros. This "Teen Titans Gender Bender" universe I have borrowed is all credited to Carrinth from Deviant Art (the link's on my profile, it won't work here for some reason). Check out her galleries, people - especially Teen Titans! Oh, and Ashlyn Rodriguez is my character - NO STEALING. You don't have to read this story if you don't want to, no one's forcing you.**

**Author's Note:**** Please keep in mind that I'm not use to writing a Teen Titan story, so help, advice, tips, and such are all welcome. And the rating is T, nothing too extreme (NO LEMON). But these are teenagers/young adults, of course they're gonna make dirty little jokes. Oh! And remember that this story picks off a few years after the Teen Titan movie.**

**Dedication:**** This story is dedicated to my beloved family, friends, supporters, and readers.**

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter Three: Watcher-**

The dark figure glared at the twelve monitors that faced him. Each was stilled on a scene, focusing on a person. All the monitors were focused on the same person save for five which were each on a Titan member.

"Those Titans always interfere with my plans." The man tightened his fist. He stood up and walked farther into the darkness of the room. A light shone on him when he stood still with his hands behind his back. "I have a job for you, Cinderblock."

Another light cast in front of him, on the large stone creature.

"I want you to bring her -" He turned around and pushed a button on the remote and pointed it towards the TV screens. The screens went blank before they turned back on to show a young girl's face. "To me." The man turned back to Cinderblock. "And failure is not an option. Do you understand?"

Cinderblock inclined his head before turning around and leaving.

The man walked back to the monitors and stared at the girl's face. She looked a worried and nervous when the shot was taken. "You'll be back, Swan. Sooner or later. You'll be back." He allowed himself to chuckle.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Chapter Note:**** I think everyone can figure out who the "watcher" is. *lol* Plot is still black and white, most of the reason why it took so long for an update. And its short because I do want to take this slow, but I'm trying to find ways to introduce not only Lyn but the Titans and their new relationships. I also don't want so much attention on Lyn as it was on Artymis in my Avatar fics. Any suggestions will help please~!**

**Anniria:**** Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked Revan and Kor. I'm hoping I can keep up the work. And did you come up with any ideas or suggestions by any chance?**

**TxiaChucky:**** Red X will come, but later. *lol* Can't wait 'till he comes in either. Now, is Slade really behind Plasmus' attack? *looks innocent***

**severineyung:**** I'm so glad that my writing is to your liking. I'm also pleased to hear I kept Beast Girl in character with her teasing of Revan as well as Revan's kept IC. And Terra is a boy, Terran. Glad you liked it~!**

**-THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FEEDBACK, ALERTS, AND FAVES~!-**


End file.
